Mastodonte Behemoth
Le Mastodonte Behemoth est une créature représenté comme un quadrupède massif. Il est armé avec des formidables attaques à distances et des capacités de corps à corps mortelles, qui, combinées à son armure lourde le rendent impressionnant à combattre. Tactiques *Le comportement d'attaque du Juggernaut rend le combat à distance plus restreint lors de la bataille puisqu'il préfère rester à l'écart de l'ennemi tout en chargeant rapidement ses adversaires de temps à autres. Il n'effectue que des attaques de mêlée stationnaire si l'ennemi est à portée de celles-ci. *Sa première attaque (à distance) consiste à lancer des projectiles, piquants et pointus directement à ses objectifs (vous), semblable à un fusil de chasse puissant. Attention aux attaques des points faibles. *Le Juggernaut peut charger vers sa cible avec une grande vitesse pour frapper les ennemis sur son passage. Le Juggernaut continue à se charger jusqu'à que sa cible soit à terre, où il enverra une onde de choc similaire à celle des MOA Onde de Choc. ** Le Juggernaut peut envoyé des spores sur une grande distance. Ces spores exploseront lors de l'impact, en libérant du gaz toxique dans une petite zone, infligeant des dégâts sur le temps à tout ennemi qui est à proximité. *Le Juggernaut peut se tenir sur ses pattes arrière pour ensuite frapper le sol, causant une onde de choc qui couvre une grande surface tout en faisant apparaître une grande quantité de goudron infestée (semblable au mucus des MOA-Mutaliste Gluant), qui va ralentir le mouvement de tous les joueurs. De plus, cette attaque fera apparaître plusieur unités Infestées légères (pas d'Ancien). **L'exécution de cette manœuvre exposera le ventre du Juggernaut qui peut être attaqué pour causer des dégats considérables. **Le nombre d'Infesté produit par cette attaque dépend du nombre de joueurs qu' il y a dans l'escouade. Par exemple, les joueurs solo rencontrent 3 pontes, tout une équipe complète rencontrera beaucoup plus d'unités. *Possédant une quantité anormalement élevée d'armure, avec sa santé massive, le Juggernaut peut résister aux armes de feu et pouvoirs des Warframe. Sa carapace blindée réduit considérablement les dommages causés par les attaques ennemies, il réduit également tous les dégâts infligés contre lui à un maximum de 100 points de dégâts. Le Juggernaut possède cependant plusieurs points faibles qui seront augmenter lors des dommages par les dégâts de 2.000 de tirs d'armes,sur la tête et le dos qui apparaît lors de l'utilisation de ses attaques à distance, et sur son ventre.. **Forcer le Juggernaut dans un knockdown il sera recroqueviller, dissimulera son ventre qui l'empêchera d'être pris pour cible. **La réduction des dégâts de la carapace blindée est de 90%, qui s’applique après toute réduction de dommages causés par le Juggernaut Ferrite Armor. **L proc sur le point faible du Juggernaut qui le fera chanceler et laissera son dos ouvert. **Les points faibles du Juggernaut sont sensibles aux procs. Cependant, sa carapace blindée, ne l'est pas; la réduction des dégâts de 90% suppose que le Juggernaut a encore 100% de son armure. Notes *Le Juggernaut Behemoth ne peut pas être introduit dans la Rift Plane en utilisant 's Banish sa capacité, enverra temporairement dans l'état knockdown . Le Juggernaut peut encore être amené dans la Rift avion utilisant Cataclysm *Lors du ko,, le Juggernaut Behemoth dropera l'un des quatre composants nécessaires pour Pherliac Pod. Le plan pour l'Pherliac Pod peut aussi tomber mais pas garanti. Astuces * En raison de l'armure du Juggernaut Behemoth, il peut être tué beaucoup plus rapidement avec des armes qui font de gros dégâts en peu de temps comme les Arcs, Fusils à Pompe et Lance-roquettes/grenades. * 's Hall of Mirrors peut multiplier les coups , jusqu'à cinq fois / seconde, et ainsi efficacement le DPS global. *Utilisez Torid pour plus de dommage. Non seulement infligera des dégâts constant contre le Juggernaut, mais les nuages de gaz du Torid atteindra plus facilement les points faibles et fera des dégâts supplémentaires. Enfin, les nuages de gaz provoquant des dégâts sur la durée signifie que les dommages peuvent être maintenue contre le Juggernaut même si le joueur ne tire pas directement, en donnant plus de temps pour échapper aux attaques provenant soit du Juggernaut ou de ses alliés **De même, d'autres armes comme le Ogris peut utiliser son rayon explosif et avoir une meilleure chance de faire des dégâts contre les points faibles du Juggernaut indépendamment du lieu où ils ont frappé sur son corps. *Le point faible de Juggernaut s' ouvre seulement quand il va pour attaquer donc Blindi est déconseillée car elle entraînera le Juggernaut à se mettre sur la défensive, ce qui empêchera tout accès à son point faible. *Mesa's Peacemaker : les capacités de défense de Juggernaut sont ignorés et frappe directement à ses points faibles, ce qui lui permet de faire face aux constantes attaques.. *Ses capacités défensives qui protègent contre les projectiles tels que Snow Globe et Turbulence peut être utilisé pour se défendre contre les attaques à distance du Juggernaut. Bullet Attractor en particulier, quand il est lancé directement sur le Juggernaut, il enverra toutes les attaques contre le Juggernaut, ce qui infligera plus de dégâts à lui-même. Divers *The Juggernaut Behemoth is the last of the winning entries of the Enemies of the Tenno contest to be implemented into the game, and was designed by player Silverbones, who also designed the Silva & Aegis melee weapon. *The Juggernaut Behemoth was first introduced in Update 16.7 as an Assassination target in the Black Seed Scourge Tactical Alert. Bugs *Juggernaut mimeographs summoned in the Simulacrum can create Infested units with levels several times higher than the Juggernaut's own, ex. a level 50 Juggernaut can spawn Level 200 or above Infested units. *Vauban's Bastille can lock the Juggernaut in its defensive ball form for several seconds. While locked in Bastille, the Juggernaut can still spawn tar as if it were stomping; however, no stomping animation is played. Paired with Mesa's Peacemaker, Bastille can make the fight relatively easy. **Frost's Snow Globe has a similar effect, only the Juggernaut will not spawn in reinforcements. *The Juggernaut seems to be immune to all status effects except procs. Localisation * L'unique façon de le combattre est de le retrouver lors de la mission Assassinat du Golem Jordas. Galerie Warframe_-_Black_Seed_Scourge_-_Juggernaut_Behemoth Warframe - How to kill Juggernaut Behemot in 10 sec - Reupload Voir aussi *Mastodonte, la variante moins forte qui apparait lors de missions Infestés. en:Juggernauth Behemoth Catégorie:Infestés Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Update 16